


Stealing kisses under covers

by Takemyheartyoo



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Kid Gahyeon, Kid Handong, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:34:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27523117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takemyheartyoo/pseuds/Takemyheartyoo
Summary: Just Sua admiring her wife and stealing a kiss or two.
Relationships: Kim Bora | SuA/Lee Yubin | Dami
Comments: 10
Kudos: 44





	Stealing kisses under covers

**Author's Note:**

> Dami's look is totally based off the rockabye video.

The sun was peeking through the blinds causing Sua to stir. She blinked a couple of times to adjust to the morning light. The brunette looked at her bedside table to see the clock read 8 am. She groaned quietly, it was too early to be up on a Saturday.

She closed her eyes, wanting nothing more than to fall back to sleep. When she couldn’t, she frustratedly stretched with a pout. Movement from her right caused her too look over.

Her wife was sleeping peacefully.

Sua admired the green hair girl’s beautiful features. Her hair was up in a bun and she had her bangs and some stray strands down, framing her face perfectly. Sua thought it was beautifully unfair her wife looked so delicate even with messy hair and her bare face. Sua’s eyes fell on her wife’s cute mole on her soft cheek. She wanted to lean in and kiss it but didn’t for the fear of disturbing her wife.

Her eyes traveled from Dami’s cute nose to her soft lips. The more Sua gazed at her wife the more a soft smile formed. Next Sua followed the slop of her wife’s exposed neck and clavicle.

Between the two Dami wore more masculine clothes, such as suits. However in rare moments Dami would wear softer clothes. Sometimes it was a dress she pulled out from the back of the closet or a cute blouse Dami said she felt pretty in.

Sua loved Dami in anything she wore. She loved her sharp button ups, she loved her cute cozy oversized hoodies that she liked to wear with the hood up even if they were inside, and she loved the few times her wife wanted to show her softer side.

Like now, the green hair girl who usually wore an oversized t-shirt to bed, was wearing a white silk night gown. The thin straps left Dami’s slender neck, elegant collar bones and bare shoulders on display.

Sua basked in the thought that she was the only one to see Dami like this. That she was able to see all the different sides of her wife.

The smaller girl noticed the sun rays had slowly stretched across their bed and soon they would be in her wife’s face. Wanting to protect her sleeping wife Sua pulled the blankets over their heads.

Sua watched with a smile as the green hair girl nuzzled her head into the pillow, tickled by the new fabric on her face.

“It’s rude to stare.” Came a drowsy voice.

Sua’s smile grew. “I’m just admiring my beautiful wife.”

Dami buried her head into the pillow but Sua could see the corner of the smile Dami tried to hide.

“It’s too early for you to be this cheesy.” Dami mumbled with her face in the pillow.

Sua let out a laugh as she kissed her wife’s cheek. “You knew what you were getting, when you married me.”

This time Dami didn’t hide her smile as she turned towards Sua. “Ya. I guess so. I’ll just have to suffer through.”

This time Sua barked out her signature seagull laugh. “Oh poor you. It looks like you’re going have to suffer through it for a long time cause you’re stuck with me.”

Dami started to smirk and Sua felt her body buzz a little. Loving their playful banter and feeling a little warm at her wife’s smirk. She braced herself for the snarky remark she excepted from her wife.

“Hopefully for the rest of my life.” The green hair girl smirked.

Sua felt her checks warm at her wife’s unexpected sweet reply. “Now who’s being cheesy.” The brunette question.

“I guess you’re rubbing off on me.” Dami winked.

Sua laughed as she leaned in to give her wife a quick kiss.

Dami smiled and leaned in for another, that Sua happily gave.

A clang from the kitchen caused both girls to remember their was a world outside of their make shift one under the covers.

Dami let out a quiet sigh. “We should get up.”

“Noooo.” Sua whined as she pulled on her wife, who was getting up.

Dami let out a little laugh as she let Sua pull her down. She then felt the brunette wrap her strong arms around her.

“Who knows what trouble they’re getting into.” Dami said as she turned around in Sua arms to face her.

“The knifes are put up and they know they’re not allowed to use the stove.” Sua tried to reason as she kissed the corner of Dami’s mouth. “They’re fine.” She whispered and placed open mouth kisses on her wife’s exposed neck.

Dami closed her eyes as she enjoyed her wife’s attention. When the brunette pulled away Dami opened her eyes. It was dark under the covers but she could see Sua’s tousled hair and swollen lips.

“In that case,” Dami huskily whispered as she placed her hands on Sua’s hips and felt the brunette’s hands on her neck. “I guess we can stay here for a while longer.” Dami caved as she started to lean in to kiss Sua.

Sua smiled as she felt Dami’s nose brush against her’s and closed her eyes in anticipation. She felt Dami’s lip’s barely touch her’s when-

“Mommies!” Followed by pitter patters from the hallway stopped the two moms.

Sua groaned as she felt Dami pull away.

“Now it’s time to get up.” Dami smiled as she gently patted Sua’s thigh.

Sua let out a small whine, upset she couldn’t kiss her wife.

Dami chuckled as she heard Sua’s cute whine and made a move to sit up as she heard the tiny footsteps getting closer.

Sua who was know for being stubborn stopped Dami before she could get out from underneath the covers and stole a quick kiss.

Proud with herself she shot up in bed while throwing the covers off from over the both of them. She smiled triumphly at her wife, who just laughed and rolled her eyes at Sua’s silly behavior.

At the same time the door had burst open and two little girls ran and jumped on the bed.

“Mommies!” They both yelled.

“Hi babies!” Sua excitedly greeted.

Dami watched fondly as her wife pulled their two girls into a hug once they had crawled close enough to the brunette.

“Mommy we’re making pancakes!” One of the girls happily said.

Upon closer look Dami could see both girls had pancake mix dusted on their cheeks and hair.

“That sounds delicious Gahyeonnie!” Sua replied matching their five year old enthusiastic.

Dami laughed as she reached over and brushed Gahyeon’s cheek. “Such big girls making breakfast.” Dami praised.

Upon hearing her mom, their other little girl crawled from Sua’s arms to Dami’s lap.

“Good morning dongie. Were you helping your sister make pancakes?” Dami smiled as she brushed the little girl’s hair.

Handong proudly nodded and both moms laughed as the movement caused some powder to lift from the little girl’s hair.

“But we need help.” Handong said with puppy dog eyes. Both mom cooed at their daughter’s cuteness.

“We’ll then let’s go make some pancakes!” Sua yelled. Both girls cheered, as Gahyeon scrambled off Sua’s lap.

Sua and Gahyeon raced towards the kitchen as Handong turned to look at Dami.

“Come on mama!” The little girl urged as she grinned at her green hair mom.

“Okay, okay.” Dami smiled as she got up still holding Handong.

Dami smiled as she heard her wife and Gahyeon laughing in the kitchen. She chuckled at how fast Sua could change from wanting to stay in bed to being just as energetic as their kids.

Dami hugged Handong a little tighter as she thought about how lucky she was to have two beautiful little girls, and a wife who loved to steal kisses undercovers.

**Author's Note:**

> Just some domestic Sua and Dami. It's funny how alot of the damixsua fics are either domestic family or smut


End file.
